mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Palm Harbour
Palm Harbour is the first area in Mario on an Saoire which Mario travels to after entering the blue warp pipe on the boat in the castle Overworld. The level is a huge, beautiful, tropical port full of stone buildings and palm trees. The island is populated by many Blue Bob-omb Buddies who gladly will give Mario useful advice. There are many crates scattered around the harbor. Of course, the harbor is surrounded by a vast ocean, and since the harbor is very high, there are almost no places to jump back onto the main land. Happily though, there is a vast sewer system that leads to an exit near the middle of the island. There are many important and notable locations around the port. There is a stone section near the starting dock, which contains some buildings, crates, Koopa the Quick, and a metal cap. From here there is a path that leads to the center of the stage, which is a grassy crossroad with many palm trees and routes Mario can take. If Mario continues to go straight, he reaches a portion with many stacked crates as well as a small bit of water which is the exit from the underwater maze that stretches throughout the island. If you take the right path from the center (past the Whomp) , it will eventually lead to Palm Park, a location that is loved by Koopas and contains many stars. Two levels in later Star Revenge games are based on this level: A volcanic version, Burning Harbor, in Star Revenge 6, and a full remake, An Saoire Harbor, in Star Revenge 3.5. Levels Star 1: Climb the Boxes Beware of Troll Star! Mario enters the level on a small dock on the water. Cross the dock and long jump to the stone floor across the gap. Now look for the stone bridge to the right of the gap and cross it to enter the center of the level. Go straight up the hill to an area littered with stacks of crates and a big hole in the center. If Mario looks on top of the boxes he should see his first troll star. Mario must climb on the lower boxes and jump across the path until he reaches the box in the far wall. The Rainbow star on top of the highest stack of boxes is the troll star'' Star 2 Along the Cliff''. Star 2: Behind the Palm Park Mario must cross a bunch of high stone pillars through Palm Park to reach the star. First, Mario must must reach Palm Park. This path is important as Mario must soon race Koopa the Quick to this location. When in the center of the level, take the right path past the Whomp and climb up the ramp. Now cross the broken white bridge and climb the stairs that blend into the wall surrounding it. The top of the stairs overlooks Palm Park. Mario must now jump across the white stone pillars. Most of the pillars and be longed jump to, though there are many Kuromames and a Fly Guy who are in the way. Mario can dodge the Kuromames on the platforms by letting them shoot their fire before getting near them or jumping to the pillar they are on. The only exception is the last one, where Mario has to quickly jump on the platform and to the next one before it fires. This can be done with a double jump into a triple jump to the far platform with the Chuckya on it. Now there are only a couple of columns above water that much be crossed before reaching the star. The first one is notably closer than one would expect, so do not overshoot the jump. Then there is a longer platform with a Kuromame on it, so jump to the far side of the platform to avoid the flame. From here it is an easy jump to the star...though don't let the Bob-omb push you off. Star 3: Tropical Koopa Race Mario must beat Koopa the Quick to the flag in Palm Park. For reference, he takes around 43 seconds to reach the flag. Take the same way you took to reach the park for the last star. Koopa the Quick takes the same path, though he does this weird jump near the giant crate at the top of the hill. He is slightly faster than Mario, so Long Jump when on straight portions to gain speed. If you lose to him, Mario must enter one of the Warp Pipes (or game over/exit level) to reenter the level to be able to call a rematch. Star 4: The Sewer System Mario must navigate the elaborate tunnel systems in the water. The easiest way to get here is by heading to entrance to the system by going up the dock from the middle of the stage (this leads to the stacked boxes where Star 1 was located). Enter the tunnel to the left of the bottom of the ramp (you should see sand through the tunnel). Mario must now take the first right, then the second right, then the first passage Mario can take until he reaches the star. Star 5: Habour's Blue Coins Mario must collect the 8 blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered throughout the harbour. Because of the way of this hack, even if you collect another star in this map without entering a pipe or getting a game over, the coin progress will save. The locations are as follows: # On a stack of boxes on top of where the starting dock is # On a ledge in between the houses where the path leading to the center is. You can wall kick off one of the houses to reach it. # At the end of a small dock to the left of the center island. # Behind a staircase if you go straight in the center area (portion with sewer entrance and stacks of crates) # On top of the hill that leads to the Palm Park, take the ramp behind the giant box and jump across the wooden platforms and avoid the Kuromame. # After crossing the broken bridge that leads to Palm Park, there are a couple of wooden platforms that Mario must cross...which an annoying Goomba on the final platform. # On one of the stone pillars above Palm Park # Under one of the pillars in Palm Park When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the stars appears on a stone block in the middle of the island. Star 6: The Tower's Top Requires Metal Cap from the Slide! Mario must use the Metal Cap to press a switch in the water. The metal cap is located on the stone plaza on top of some stone blocks near Koopa the Quick. Mario must triple jump into a dive to reach the highest of the stones. Head towards the corner of the area to find a small ramp with a yellow "!" switch in the water at the bottom. It is suggested to do the Koopa Race first, as he will get in the way. There is plenty of time to get to the switch with the metal cap, but VERY little time to make it to the top of the staircase of blocks which appears on the side of the building. The blocks are very awkwardly placed against a wall, and Mario should use Double Jumps to get to each one (trying to grab the edges is a sure way to end in failure). Now Mario must jump across stone ledges on the side of the building. Beware, as some of the ledges have Kuromames on them, and after the first one beware as it can hit Mario from behind! When you reach the last ledge Mario has to run up the roof by either triple/double jumping or slope kicking to the small hole where the star is. Enemies * Goomba * Chuckya * Kuromame * Bob-omb * Whomp * Koopa Troopa * Fly Guy Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Island Category:Town Category:Music-Bomberman Category:Maze